Talk:Blessing
Can blessings that increase attribute points be stacked?--Daniel Rendat 06:53, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :Blessings are status effects, and you can only have one instance of a given status effect on you at a time (except for Morale Boost / Death Penalty, which stack with themselves within the -60% to +10% range). As for different blessings, you can have as many different blessings on you as you want. If you're talking about combining two different blessings to get +2 to a given attribute, that isn't possible since each attribute only has one blessing that enhances it. The only exceptions are the morale boosts from 'to Courage' and 'Favor of the Gods', which not technically blessings. -- Gordon Ecker 01:00, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::By the way, do the Conquest and Courage blessings affect the whole party? I think they do, but I can't remember. -- Gordon Ecker 01:07, 19 July 2006 (CDT) Max Skill level now 21 I would like to point out the obvious: the maximum Skill level is now 21 because of Blessings. Over time, Skill description articles should reflect that. :(12 + 3 + 1) (+ 2) ( +1) ( +1) Runes + Glyph of Elemntal Power/Awaken the Blood + 10..20% Focus/Shield + Blessing. I get 20, where is the extra 1? — Skuld 09:35, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::Both weapon and off-hand item can have the +1/x% ability. :::Just off-hand and staves. — Skuld 09:51, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Hmmm... (12+3+1)+(1+1)+(2)+(1)+(1+1) So, you could get 23 in blood, curses, elemental. That would be sweet. --image:Necromancer-icon-small.pngSkax459 20:46, 22 May 2007 (CDT) How to handle Nightfall Blessings? It seems Nightfall blessings are equal to Factions Blessings, only with additional blessings for the new classes, which are distributed among the avatars, analogous to the Elementalist blessings. How do we deal with this, template-wise? My proposal would be to create sub-templates for each individual blessing. For example, we create a "Necromancer of Grenth", a "Disciple of Ice", etc. template and include these into their respective Blessing/GrenthFactions and Blessing/GrenthNightfall master template which in turn replace the current Blessing/Grenth template. This way, the Blessing article remains readable in its code and the Avatar templates are easily extensible for future chapters. I'm not asking that anyone does the work, just if you think it's a good idea or if you have a better one. Do you? RolandOfGilead 18:11, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :I think the name should be Blessing/Grenth (Factions) and Blessing/Grenth (Nightfall).—'├ Aratak ┤' 21:08, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::I think we should wait until we find out whether or not the Factions and Nightfall avatars will share the same blessings for the final release. -- Gordon Ecker 22:27, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Does Blessing article need overhaul? Can anyone tell me what Blessings a player without Factions gets in the NFPE? Is it only Core+Nightfall or is it Core+Factions+Nightfall? In either case, the article needs a layout overhaul to not become bloated with Nightfall and beyond. research done / article modified I have asked several players without Factions how Blessings work for them, and they all said they can get all Blessings, including Factions blessings. So it made no sense anymore to split the blessings into Core/Factions/Nightfall/etc., because all Blessings are available in all post-prophecies campaigns, regardless of purchased campaigns. That's why all new blessings can simply be filed under their respective Avatar and it will be right for all players. No modularity needed. So, as you can see, I have just woven in all the new blessings as they are, re-wrote the labels in the headlines and explained it in the notes in 2 sentences. That should do it. RolandOfGilead 22:09, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Merging Hunt articles into one article If Kourna and Vabbi have Sunspear Scouts too, the number of hunt blessing article will be damn big, means a lot of mainatinance. I suggest that we merge all the Hunt articles into one article, as they are all the same, so we have to maintain only one article and make all other articles redirects. The one article would include a big table showing which hunt blessing is available from which scout. -- 06:39, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :I'll go ahead. I'll use the name Conscription order as a common name, as this is the ingame name. -- 02:55, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Don't forget to add the one that isn't a hunt to it, Corsair Bounty. --Rainith 03:09, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::The fact that not all of them are called "hunt" was the reason why I picked conscription order as common name. See also Talk:conscription order#Name -- 07:39, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::This whole article is amess anyways, and having one giant bowl of soup concluded with a note that says that not everything in that bowl of soup applies to every place is a waste of the reader's time. I have no idea why make this amalgamation when it does not serve readability nor searchability nor usability. Break this into cmapaign based blessings first (even if there is redundancy between nightfall and factions) and then in each campaign listing only link to the article, do not repeat the definition in the listing. I know you people are fond of big uber lists that have all info in one place, but in this case, this is useless. Who would want to have a side-by-side comparative look at all blessings in the game? Are you gonna choose which shrine to go kneel at before going about your mission? --Karlos 05:58, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Roland just de-campaignified this. Diff. --Fyren 06:06, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I agree with Karlos that the Blessing article has become a mess. It was fine when it started, but as ANet keep adding different subtypes of blessings with each campaign it makes less and less sense to treat them all in one article. Maybe it is time to split the article. -- 07:37, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Chalice of Curruption My intuition tells me it is a blessing, though a negative one.--68.192.188.142 20:12, 11 November 2006 (CST) :It doesn't seem like it, since you can zone, go into towns, and even change continents without losing it. It seems like a sort of personal explorable area change based on you quest log (maybe similar to how quests often change monster spawns). Debtmaster 15:44, 21 January 2007 (CST) Confounded! Wait a second, im very confused here. Do u kneel in front of a resurrection shrine of your charcter's god to summon the avatar in a explorable area? How are there avatars in explorable areas? UNCONFUSE ME!--[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear]] 12:38, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :How about you try kneeling in front of it when you have favor. :) -- Xeon 12:39, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::So, in explorable areas, you have to have favor to get the avatars? I know about the chantry of secrets and zin ku corridor...--[[User:Kurzspear|'''Kurzspear]] 12:42, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yes. -- Xeon 12:45, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Huh? Note #2? "It is possible to get 1 point in attributes from professions that are neither your primary nor secondary with these blessings, even if your account does not have access to that profession." Huh? This means that if you only have NF, and you are playing D/W, you will get a +1 to all Assassin skills, skills that you can't equip or use, and with no way to monitor their effects in-game? And how exactly can this be proven? Or even tested? Either this note is the craziest thing i have ever read, or I have not had enough sleep Vanessa 08:55, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :Copy skill quick reference--Coloneh RIP 19:54, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Kurzick / Luxon Blessing Faction Cap There is a cap on the amount of Faction one of these blessings can get you. I stopped getting Faction after 132 kills, so I'd hazard a guess at a cap of 1,000 Faction per blessing. (132 * 5 = 660 Faction, plus 3 bosses gives ~1000 which sounds about right). 91.84.127.120 07:53, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :does this increase in Hard Mode? --Patch 10:12, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Blessing not for heroes and henchmen The Kurzick and Luxon blessing is not applied to the heroes and henchmen. Copy to avatar of the god pages? Would it be relevant to copy the blessings of the avatars of the gods given in explorable area's to their own pages?(like the Voice of Grenth page shows his blessings, etc.) [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 23:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :That would make sense to me. In fact, I'm surprised it's not already like that. You can use the template to display them, even though they use the effect box template. —Dr Ishmael 02:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC)